Excreta odor in companion animals is an unpleasant reality of living with pets. For owners of animals that live indoors, especially cats and dogs that use litter boxes or are confined to kennels or other small spaces, this problem is particularly unpleasant. Cat litter containing deodorizers has been developed, however this is an imperfect solution to the problem. Excreta odor in animals is partially a result of indigestion and microbial fermentation caused by inappropriate bacterial activity, inflammation and poor digestion or motility.
Ginger and its constituents have been credited with numerous properties including anti-emetic, antioxidant, anti-inflammatory, and antimicrobial activities. DerMarderosian (2001) The Review of Natural Products. St Louis Mo.: Facts & Comparisons.
Japanese Patent No. 4,359,113 discloses use of ginger to prevent development of fishy odor related to seafood.
Effects of spices, including ginger, on reducing in vitro formation of intestinal gas are described in Savitri et al. (1986) Food Microbiology 3(2), 195-199.
Platel et al. (2001) Nutrition Research 21(9), 1309-1314, describe the influence of several spices, including ginger, in reducing bowel transit time.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,567,424 discloses a health food containing soy lecithin, ginger, bran, apple fiber and many other materials. This patent is directed to a composition which is said to be nutritious and healthy, to promote regular bowel movement and not to produce the large painful stools produced by bulking agents such as psyllium. A composition as described therein contains more than ten ingredients, including candied ginger.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,946 describes a composition for reducing odors by applying a plant extract from the order Zingiberales, more particularly a banana extract, to an odorous substrate. Examples of such odorous substrates mentioned include manure, urine, sewage sludge, hay, straw, grass, soil, compost, carpet, animal feeds, diapers, garbage, food wastes, ponds, fountains, and septic tanks.